<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moon princess by lightsofblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784182">the moon princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue'>lightsofblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fire lilies and moon flowers universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a view about Yue and Katara's friendship. I want to portrait unspoken sapphic feelings and how well Yue and Katara would fit as a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fire lilies and moon flowers universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moon princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today's class is over." Master Pakku announces, indicating to his students that they may now leave the practice hall. Katara and Aang say goodbye with a modest bow, then walk out through the door with the rest of the students. It's noon, the sun is just a white spot in the sky, the buildings and icy sidewalks look paler under that whitish light.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do now, Katara?" asks Aang, briskly.</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders and doesn't quite know what to say. The truth is, taking a couple of healing lessons wouldn't be bad.</p><p>"Maybe I'll go with Yagoda and take some healing lessons." She says out loud.</p><p>"Oh look, it's Princess Yue." Aang suddenly points.</p><p>The princess, sitting in her umiak, approaches by sailing through the channel. She's looking directly at the place where Aang and Katara are, even raising a hand to greet them. They both wait, until the umiak is in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Princess Yue." Says Aang, always nice.</p><p>"Yue, is good to see you." greets Katara. As she stands, the princess smiles gently at both of them.</p><p>"I'm glad I found you both here, especially you, Katara."</p><p>The waterbender can't help it but feels a tingle when she hears that phrase. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>«Especially you.»</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Yes, Princess Yue?" answers Katara a few seconds later.</p><p>"I want to invite you to a princesses meeting."</p><p>"A princesses meeting? But I'm not a princess.” mentions Katara, between embarrassed and confused.</p><p>"Sokka told me that you're the children of the southern water tribe's chief, as well as me, so technically you're a princess." Yue explains, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Katara is about to argue that Sokka is exaggerating, but something in that light blue-eyed stare makes her stop.</p><p>"I guess you're right, technically, I am a princess." Admits Katara, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"Perfect." Yue extends a rectangle of thin ice to the waterbender, Katara immediately notices that it is an invitation, indicating the time and place, the northern water tribe's insignia on the document.</p><p>"See you at sunset then." Yue sits back in her umiak.</p><p>"It was good to see you too, Aang. Goodbye."</p><p>The princess seals away through the canal, her hair looking whiter than usual.</p><p>"I guess since I'm not a princess I'm not invited." Says Aang, trying to get a glimpse of the curious invitation.</p><p>"No, it doesn't mention you, but hey, we have the whole afternoon off. Wouldn't you like to make some snowmen?" proposes Katara. Aang smiles brightly.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The sun has started to sink into the sea when Katara arrives at the agreed place, without much else to do, apart from wait for Yue, she entertains herself by observing the various colors that tint the northern sunset. She realizes that there the sunsets are blue, as if the night does not give the day a chance to make its exit, and only drenches the world with its pristine darkness.</p><p>"Katara, hello." Hearing Yue's delicate voice, the waterbender turns around. She notices that Princess Yue is carrying a wicker basket.</p><p>"Yue! I am ready for our princesses meeting." She says, noting also that Yue is wearing less warm clothes.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, come on." Yue wraps her arm around Katara's and together they walk across several sidewalks.</p><p>Katara wants to ask where are they going, but she doesn't say it out loud because she thinks that if Princess Yue hasn't told her, it must be some kind of surprise. After walking for a few minutes, Yue finally points to a place. It looks like any other building, except for a small wooden door. Yue opens it and invites Katara inside. The waterbender soon understands why Yue is wearing less warm clothes; the place is warm. Warm like Kyoshi Island, like Omashu. Katara takes off her coat and looks at the place in wonder. There is a large lake of transparent water, with two wooden bridges above it and at the end of it, something similar to an islet. From where Katara is, she can feel the greenness of the grass. She leans over the water on the side and touches the surface with her fingertips: the water is warm.</p><p>"What is this place, Yue?" she asks, her voice sounds childish, astonished. She starts walking across one of the bridges, until she reaches the islet. "This place is vibrant, it's..."</p><p>"I thought you'd like it." mentions Yue, as someone who admits to mischief. "You told me that everything in the North Pole reminds you of the home you miss... I thought I should show you a place that doesn't make you miss home and I thought this place was the most suitable."</p><p>Katara raises both eyebrows, flattered. "And you were right. This place is absolutely beautiful." "I'm glad you like it."</p><p>After that Yue unwraps a blue blanket that she had in the wicker basket, placing it on the lawn. Katara helps her and unpacks the snacks: cookies, biscuits, and warm milk. At the bottom of the basket there is a silver comb, but Katara leaves it there.</p><p>"This place is the spiritual energy center of the North Pole." Yue explains a little later. Both are sitting on the blue blanket, savoring some biscuits and although there was no longer a single trace of the sun, the place was still warm.</p><p>"So this is where all the energy is concentrated, it makes sense that it's not so cold, the energy flow is what should keep it that way." reflects the waterbender, taking a bite out of her biscuit. </p><p>"A legend says that long ago the ocean was so cold that nothing could live in it." Yue started to tell, Katara looks at her full of curiosity, she loves those stories, they help her understand herself a little better. "The ocean begged the sun to give it some of its heat, so that it could be like the mother earth, who had children and bore her own fruit. But the sun refused, saying that if it touched the ocean, the ocean would evaporate and become rain. So the ocean begged the moon, but the moon was also cold. The ocean was crying desperately and the moon, noticing its pain, decided to ask the sun for a little bit of its light «just a few rays» said the moon, which being of cold silver, would not melt under the sun. Then the sun accepted and the moon, for just a few moments, became golden and warm, then it touched the ocean, so that it would have life. It is said that this was the place where the moon touched the ocean for the first time. That's why it's so warm here, so full of life.” Tells Yue.</p><p>Katara takes a breath of air, as if absorbing the story she just heard, her fingers caress the green grass.</p><p>"The story says that the ocean never stops being cold, so sometimes the moon is golden: because it's borrowing a few rays from the sun, so the ocean can continue to have life." Yue adds, this time finishing the story.</p><p>Katara can't help but think about how nice Yue's voice is and how it makes every story she tells much more interesting. It's like Yue is in love with every one of those legends.</p><p>"It's a beautiful story, Yue. I like to think that the moon would do everything to make the ocean happy." Katara says.</p><p>For a second Yue stares at her, with bright eyes and says: "I'm sure the moon would do anything to make the ocean happy, Katara."</p><p>The waterbender nods, because, she doesn't know how, but she's sure Yue is right.</p><p>Katara decides to lie down on the grass and watch the waning moon and her companions, the stars. Yue also lies down next to her.</p><p>"When I was a little girl my mother used to tell me the name of the constellations." Mentions Katara all of a sudden. She raises a hand and points to a set of stars to the right of the moon. "The moon flower. A minor spirit fell in love with the moon, all the other spirits mocked him, telling him that the moon would never look at a lesser spirit like him. The spirit decided to prove everyone wrong and as a gift, he created for the moon a flower that would not bloom under the sun. The moon, enchanted with the gift, took the bud and made it into an immortal flower, which would bloom in the stars next to her."</p><p>Yue raises a hand, pointing to a different quadrant in the sky. "Is that it?"</p><p>"No." Says Katara, who takes Yue's hand and guides her to the right quadrant.</p><p>"There."</p><p>"I see it." Yue doesn't seem to blink as she stares at the starry landscape."It is beautiful."</p><p>Katara realizes that she no longer needs to hold Yue's hand, but she doesn't want to stop holding it either. In the end they both lower their hands, Katara's fingers still surrounding Yue's wrist. They remain silent for a while longer, both aware of that touch, neither sure exactly what it means.</p><p>"Katara?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Would you like to do my hair?" The request takes Katara a little by surprise, but she agrees immediately.</p><p>"Of course, you want to try something different?"</p><p>"Yes, I'd like to know how I'd look with your hairstyle... And if you want, then I can do mine on your hair."</p><p>"Swap hairstyles?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Katara remembers the silver comb in the basket and looks for it. Yue sits on her heels and Katara, kneeling, begins to undo the princess' white hair. She gently combs the beautiful hair, realizing that it is longer than it looks. Katara quickly completes the hairstyle, the hair loopies. It's simple, but it suits Yue very well.</p><p>"You look very beautiful with the hair loopies. Well, I think you'd look beautiful in anything." She says when it's over. Yue laughs flattered, with that glass laugh that makes Katara think of snow falling.</p><p>"Thanks Katara, but now it's my turn."</p><p>Yue stands up, Katara sits on the ground. Yue's hands are delicate as she undoes the braids, the hair loopies. Katara feels immensely relaxed there, in the light of the waning moon, with the princess picking up her hair here and there, placing the hair pieces.</p><p>When the hairstyle is ready Yue walks in front of Katara and smiles in wonder.</p><p>"You look very beautiful Katara.” The waterbender feels her cheeks turn warm. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"Did you bring any mirrors? I trust your judgment, but I'd like to see myself in one."</p><p>"No, but we have the pond." Points out the princess.</p><p>Both girls walk up to it, meeting versions of themselves they didn't know before: brighter eyes, warmer cheeks. And the hairstyles... Katara can't help but think that she carries a very special part of Yue with her, and that Yue carries something very special of Katara with her.</p><p>The waterbender takes Yue's hand again, and they both stand still, watching her reflections in the moonlit pond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>